User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Worst starring roles for EACH character?
An inversion to this blog because I felt like making it, same rules apply. Note: Bold equals I liked the episode overall, just felt it could have been better. Italic equals the episode was average (not particularly bad but not good either) at best. Here are my examples: Cuddles: Water You Wading For- This is one of those episodes where the deaths and injuries were too random and Cuddles was the only character who suffered here. Giggles: Helping Helps- She just doesn't do anything. The episode itself was OK, just she didn't do anything. Toothy: Brake the Cycle- The episode just seems uninspired and predictable and it's why the creators are getting nowhere with Toothy's character. Lumpy: See You Later, Elevator- Hard choice, but while I like him more here than I do in Don't Yank My Chain at least that was a pretty good episode, this episode doesn't feel like a Lumpy episode....at all. Petunia: Hello Dolly- This episode is just one of the most boring episodes ever. The deaths were lazy and the plot was boring. Handy: Shard at Work- A downright boring and predictable episode. This feels better as a short, NOT a season two episode. Splendid: Breaking Wind- He's an asshole and kills everyone...again. He's also completely dislikable here, at least in most of his roles he's a likable asshole...cruel but likable and funny. Sniffles: Idol Curiosity- This is the worst episode of all time in my opinion, I've explained it so much I'm not bothering again. Pop and Cub: Snip Snip Hooray!- A decent episode overall, but the plot was somewhat unoriginal and Cub is oddly stupid here. Flaky: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!- Everyone acts like this episode is the best Flaky episode ever. While I liked it, I hated how Disco Bear didn't get a more painful comeuppance at the end. ''' '''Nutty: Nuttin' but the Tooth- All of Nutty's episodes are awesome, but this just doesn't feel like a Nutty episode. While I thought it was overall funny, Nutty should have died at the end, and should have lived in Sweet Ride instead in my opinion. Lifty and Shifty: Meat Me for Lunch- Liked it, just felt Lumpy should have been used as more of an obstacle and the episode should have been longer. The Mole: Spare Me- The episode itself is good, but The Mole barely did anything in it. Disco Bear: Put Your Back Into It- I've explained this several times (if you want to know more on why feel free to ask below.) Flippy: Hide and Seek- This episode makes me wonder why Flippy was so popular since his debut (this is his debut and isn't a particularly special episode). Russell: Whose Line Is It Anyway?- Not sure why, I just don't like this episode. Mime: Who's to Flame?- The episode itself was great but Mime didn't have enough screen-time. Cro-Marmot: Snow What? That's What!- I literally have only two choices and I explained why I like Wipe Out better before. Lammy and Mr. Pickels: A Bit of a Pickle: Similar as to with Cro-Marmot. Comment yours below. Category:Blog posts